


Reset theory

by Pandabeans



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Baehee, F/F, F/M, Science, could hella mess up you brain if you think about it to long, i guess there's some humour, mc is pretty much super gayhee for jaehee, more like physics, ohh the agnst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:11:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8563510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandabeans/pseuds/Pandabeans
Summary: You loved her and you cherished her, so wasn't that enough?oneshot-Jaehee centric





	

You loved her, you cherished her, and for a while that seemed enough.

 

You'd play her route and at first it seemed like she was just a token character, someone to fill the role, but slowly you'd realize that this woman was opening herself up again. You were patient and she found comfort in you. She was learning to love herself again and unlike the others her route was more about learning to be patient and cherishing the friendship you two shared and eventually something more romantic would bud, It was nice.

 

It was nice

 

You loved her, you cherished her, and for a while you thought that was enough, reason enough.

 

She'd text you and then completely rebuttal herself, already knowing your answer. She'd give you a kind smile when she'd meet you for technically the first time, she'd smile at you like she had already knew who you were. She’d hold your hand in such a comfortable position like she had done it a million times, give or take, you never really kept count. She'd remember which pastries were your favorite and she'd make them more often.

 

At first they were small things.

 

She'd suddenly stop walking for a moment when you both held hands while going down the street. She'll look to her right and stare at the store you two would usually go into.

 

“do you wanna go into that store?” you'll ask

 

“...I thought we've already had”

 

“What? They barely opened yesterday”

 

“Oh you're right, I'm sorry I'm guess my sleep schedule is still a little off”

 

“Oh love you're so silly” she'd blush from your comment “we need to get you a better sleeping schedule soon, your the most precious thing in the world to me” her blush deepened when you suggested that you could help her with her sleeping schedule.

 

At first they were small things and no one really noticed.

 

She'd text her with such familiarity and friendliness and all the guys assumed that you were just getting to know each other very well on the personal chat. She'd stepped over her previous predictable lines setting off a new course of texts but eventually everyone would end the same, except him. He'd start texting you personally more often away from the chat room. He'd hint that his work was easy since it felt like he had done it a thousand times, give or take, he never really kept count.  He'd tell you how mundane his tasks were, how repetitive they can become, even to a hacker. He'd call you more wanting to hear the voice that belonged to the girl who was so loyal to her love.

 

“isn't everyday full of surprises?” you'd ask innocently he'd lightly laugh but it would quickly turned into a deep concerning voice.

 

“it is” he'd say in a low tone “but not if your life is stuck in an never-ending loop” you stay quiet maybe out of fear? Maybe out of confusion?

 

“She's isn't going to stay like this forever. She won't know how to handle it”

 

You'd hang up. He wouldn't trying contacting you again unless it was through the chat room but he'd follow his scripted lines and leave both of you alone.

At first it wasn't that bad

 

Infact she'd fall for you faster, or at least it felt like she did. You already knew the answer she wanted to hear so it was easier to appease her. She was so grateful that someone wanted to listen to her, someone wanted to be with her. She'd whisper how much she loved you into your ear while she held you so tightly under the covers, her lips trembled and you felt her tears fall onto your bare skin.

 

It changed.

 

At first it wasn't that off script, the days would begin as they usually do. You would immediately show interest towards her and she would begin with her usual responses. Everything was going well, like it should, like it always had. Maybe you made her too appealing or maybe you should have focused less attention on her. Nonetheless he wanted to take her from you. He wouldn't allow her to speak to you. Piling job after job so that he would keep her close to him rather than you. He played the cruel boss but he gave you a coy grin whenever she walked with him with her back towards you and his arm would swing possessively across her thin shoulders. Shoulders you remember cherishing and bathing in kisses. You tried contacting her through the personal chat only to find out he now kept her phone close to his chest pocket.

 

“you can't take what's mine”

 

He'll leave you these messages without allowing you to reply to them. Your blood boiled with jealousy. You weren't even scared that the time line was getting all kerfuffle, you were afraid of losing her. You tried desperately to keep her with you, attempting every stupid idea that would come to you, and out of your desperation you called him. He answered on the first ring, he sounded tired and he voice seemed strained as though he had been crying just a few moments before.

 

“I told you” he said horsley biting back a bitter laugh

 

“please help me I don't want to lose her”

 

“You don't want to **lose** ” he spat venomously you were both quiet for a moment until he began to cry right into your ear with forced hiccups of laughter.

 

“a guy can only dress up as a nun for so long” he attempted to joke, you were running out of time.

 

“Please-”

 

“Jumins is completely obsessed with her, you know. Installing a GPS on her phone and barely allowing her to have any personal time. He wants her thoughts to belong solely to him”

 

“No-”

 

“I heard he was gonna get a custom order of cat lingerie closely to her size”

 

“Stop-”

 

“Yoosung’s got a girlfriend, she’s from his school. He watches he every move, not letting her talk to other guys or join clubs without one other girl already in it”

 

“I-”

 

“She texted her friends that she wants to break up with him but she's afraid of what he'll do to her”

 

“I didn't-”

 

“Zen doesn't come on the chat anymore. After you blatantly ignored him, he's drowned himself with work and rehearsals. The only one who cared was her”

 

“She's-”

 

“She was the only one who visited him when he broke his ankle”

 

“Just tell me what I can do!?” He was quiet again you only knew he was still on the line by his breathing.

 

“...Let her go”

 

You didn't listen

 

At the party you were stuck greeting every guest and you wished you hadn't had invited so many. You saw them all, some didn't even know who you were. Yoosung had his pretty girlfriend with him she had a beautiful head of blonde hair with slight brown peeking out in her roots, it didn't look like they were going to break up anytime soon. Zen was crowded by his fans and couldn't greet any of his friends, he had a kind smile on but it didn't reach his eye's. Jumin walked in with sense of pride being carried on his shoulders. He payed you no mind completely ignoring you as his arm had her tightly in his hold. You didn't care that he didn't even give you a glance, your eyes were completely on  her. Her hair was still short and well kept and she didn't wear the fake glasses but the dress was new. It was a long elegant black dress with what you assumed had a custom bodice covered in jewels that hugged and accentuated every curve of her body, she wore black heels that allowed her train to follow behind her, and she still wore minimal make up as her natural beauty was exceptional. She was matching with Jumin, from the color of his pocket handkerchief to the sparkle of her heels. He was making her wear it, you knew that much but you couldn't help but enjoy how she looked even if she felt utterly uncomfortable, you knew everything about her. She made men and women turn and glare at her in envy and making others turn to admire her beauty. Your eyes followed her as she stepped farther and farther away. She turned around towards you before she entered the grand hall. Her eyes had a quick flicker of recognition, maybe she recognized you from the chat room or maybe...Jumin pulled her away. Jealousy bloomed in your chest, you had to get her back. You entered the party and looked around you saw people chatting among themselves and everyone seemed oblivious to you running frantically around. You caught sight of Yoosung as he grab onto his girlfriend's elbow pulling her along with him.

 

“Hey Yoosung!” you ran towards him. He looked towards you in slight confusion but still gave you a kind smile. The pretty blond girl gave you a sweet smile as well but yoosung stood in front of her.

 

“Hello” he said “do I know you?”

 

“Sorry no but it’s me! [yn]” you said his face light up with recognition “ I finally greeted all the guests in so now I have some free time”

 

“Oh gosh!” Yoosung said surprised “why didn't you say anything when we came in?”

 

“You guys seemed excited to come in!” you said casually “by the way why don’t you introduce your pretty girlfriend to me?”

 

“Oh hello” the young girl spoke up. She offered her hand and you shook it. Yoosung smiled at you and his girlfriend but you couldn't help but feel the coldness in it. “My name is Rain”

 

She was a very pretty girl, she had a dark skinned complexion and her blond hair made you think of Beyonce. You've never seen her in any of the other routes, but you couldn't help but note that she had your dark skin and Rika’s blonde hair.

 

“Nice to meet you Rain” you said kindly. You saw as Yoosung quickly wrapped his arm around her small waist. “Hey by chance have you two seen Jaehee anywhere?”

“No I haven't, not since Jumin pretty much showed her off around to everyone. He can be such a tool” Yoosung said as he took a sip from his questionable looking soda “but hey why don’t you ask Zen I think I saw them chatting”

 

“Oh yeah okay” you said, you took a slight pause “they didn't say hi to you?”

 

“Jaehee tried saying hi” Rain said “but Jumin pulled her away so they could both talk with the ‘elites’ of the party, a little rude if you ask me”

 

“I don’t think anyone did” you weren't sure if yoosung said that , it sounded to deep and dark from Yoosung’s usually light tone, but Rain kept her head down and sipped away on her drink.

 

“Well i’m gonna go see if i can find her!” you said and you were absolutely positive you heard Yoosung say it.

 

“Let her go”

 

You gave them both a small wave as you headed off to find Zen. Finding him was easy, getting to speak with him was the hard part. Once his crowd of fangirls started to diminish you attempted to part your way through the crowd.

 

“Hi!” you said getting his attention. He gave you a smile but you couldn't help but see the slight twitch of annoyance in the corner of his mouth.

 

“Hello i’m sorry if I seem rude but i’m getting a little parched and I would like to say hello to my friends”

 

“Oh i’m sorry” you said quickly “but it’s me [y/n] and i just quickly wanted to-”

 

“[y/n]!” Zen said quickly his face actually showing real happiness “my lord it’s so nice to finally meet you!” he gave you a tight hug that quickly diminished his remaining crowd. He walked you to an empty table where he pulled the chair out for you as you sat down you gave him quick thank you.

 

“Why didn't you say hello when I came in?” he said as he seated himself.

 

“You were kinda bombarded quickly with your fans” you said with a apologetic smile.

 

“Oh I know” he said as he quickly ran his hand through his hair “i’m very thankful for them but I realized a while ago that I haven't really spoken to any of you guys in a long time. Like crying out loud, Yoosung got a girlfriend!”

 

You laughed almost forgetting the young girl's terrified look when you walked away.

 

“She’s the cutest thing in the world and so sweet” you said trying to wave those thoughts away

 

“You talked to them?” Zen sighed “I haven't even gotten one message from Yoosung”

 

You couldn't help but feel bad.

 

“Umm I heard Jaehee visited you when you twisted your ankle” you said

 

“It was incredibly kind of her” he began to say you could see the sadness begin to pool around his eyes “I invited her to a date but she quickly told me that she couldn't-”

 

You couldn't help but let a breath of relief, the music in the background seemed to cover it up.

 

“and then she gives me a kitchen set. Bowls and everything” he laughed “I guess she noticed how I was living…”

 

You bite your bottom lip, feeling incredibly uncomfortable.

 

“Um you didn't by chance see her?” you asked trying to change the subject.

 

“How could I not?” He says with an eye roll “Jumin’s been practically showing her off like she's some expensive jewel” your face heats up with jealousy “I did get to say hi to her and then she quickly ran to-”

 

Zen noticed how you practically jumped up at the mention that Jaehee might be alone somewhere, He raised his eyebrow.

 

“Ah I see now”

 

“wha-what?”

 

“You're under it too”

 

“Under what?”

 

“I wouldn't blame you, she's  a wonderful and kind person, I just wished I noticed it sooner” he said, your throat tightened  “once you lose someone as wonderful as her, you better believe the person who snatched her  won't let her go any time soon”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“After I asked her to a date she left quickly without question” he looked out into the dance floor with a settle fire building in his eyes “Mr. trust fund kid later texted me that he knew that she visited me. And promised me that he wouldn't let it happen again”

You stared down into your hands feeling helpless. You loved her, you cherished her, and you adored her. Why was this happening?

 

“She went to the restroom” Zen said softly his eyes still on the off in the corner

“Why?”

“It’s the only place the security guards won’t go”

You thanked him and told him you had to speak with her. He gave you a sad smile but nodded anyway but before you left you swore he said it softly under his breath

 

“Let her go”

 

You found her, she just left the bathroom and you saw two security guards guarding her back to the party. You saw her whisper something into one of their ears. They stepped back and allowed her to stand in front of a large window. It was the farthest point away from the podium at the front of the grand hall. You saw as the party goers headed towards the dance floor as the dj began to play danceable music. She was all alone as she stared out into the window. She looked like an absolute goddess on earth and for moment your legs felt like jello. To be fair she had the same effect on you even if she wore your over sized shirts and nothing else. You slowly walked up towards her feeling like she would run off like a scared cat.

 

“Hey!” you said your voice cracked a bit. She looked towards you, only you. Her wide brown eyes shined from the lights outside and you swore your heart stopped. She quickly let out an annoyed sigh.

 

“Please I asked the guards to let me be for a moment” she said

 

“the guards?” you said slightly confused, her eyes widened.

 

“You're not one of the undercover guards Mr. Han hired?”

 

“undercover guard?” you looked around and you saw some ‘party goers’ walk slowly around you two. Some keeping a close eye on you.

 

“Oh my I'm so sorry for my brash attitude. I just haven't been able to take a breather all night”

 

“Oh don't worry it's okay” you said kindly and you could see the warmness leaking through her eyes.

 

“I know I should be grateful for Mr. Han looking out for me” you didn't like the way she said his name “but sometimes I just need a moment to myself”

 

            You nodded in agreement felt rude for intruding on her, she gave you the sweetest smile.

 

“I'm sorry but I didn't even introduce myself. I'm assistant director Jaehee kang” she held out her hand so professionally you couldn't help but giggle at her still adorable attitude.

 

“it's nice to finally meet you” she gave you a confused look and you couldn't help but burst another giggle out as you grab onto her hand softly. Her smooth skin made you jolt at the contact “it's me [y/n]”

 

            She took a deep breath in and her eyes lifted up with surprise. You had to scold yourself for almost grabbing her and kissing her right then and there. She tightened her hold on your hand rubbing her thumb across the palm of it.

 

“[y/n]?” you loved the way she said your name “it's really you”

 

            You gave her a wide smile, she quickly pulled back her hand and looked out into the crowd leaving you confused but when your eyes followed where she was looking you knew why. Some of the ‘party goers’ had stopped to watch your interaction. Your cheeks puffed up with anger which earned a slight laugh from Jaehee. She quickly looked back out the window hiding her smile with slight embarrassment. You thought her laugh was the most amazing sound in the world.

  

“it's not safe to speak here” she said softly.

 

             Out the corner of your eye you saw some commotion starting by the podium in front of the grand hall. V was accompanied by Jumin as they approached the microphone. You realized you had little time to act as V began his opening speech.

 

“Good evening everyone” V began. Everyone shifted their attention towards him. Before Jaehee could excuse herself to join Jumin, who was clearly looking for her through the crowd, you snatched both her hands. “it makes me so glad that everyone could come to this wonderful event”

 

            You finally had her cornered her at the party and without a second thought you let out your profound confession. You expressed your patience to her and told her that you would wait and be satisfied just by being close to her for now. She gave you a completely shocked expression and her eyebrow furrowed up in confusion. She softly tugged her hands out of your hold as she held her head for a moment almost as though she remembered hearing those words many times before. You looked out into the crowd, everyone was still paying attention to V speak except for Jumin. he finally found you two in the crowd and He glared at you as you tried to get closer to Jaehee who was still holding her head. You saw him leaning into the security guard next to him, you had to think fast.

 

“Jaehee please” you whispered silently hoping she would respond. Her head slowly lifted up and you can see tears begin to form underneath her eyes.You saw Jumin reach for the microphone. “I love you Jaehee. I'll always be there for you”

 

Jumin tried to cut you off with the microphone his voice filled the grand hall and made Jaehee attention snapped towards her boss. Jumin had practically pushed V aside not letting him finish his speech.

 

“I would like to thank everyone who put so much hard work into tonight” he began “especially to my lovely assistant-”

 

You quickly turned back to Jaehee realizing that he was trying to put attention on you two. You looked concernedly at jaehee urging her to make her decision. She looked up towards Jummin she could hear him clearly and she understood his settle threat ‘if you leave me i’ll make your life a living hell’. She looked up to you and you could see the fire behind her eyes. Before you could even process what was going on she grabbed onto your hand pulling you with her as she ran towards the exit. The two security guards that kept a close eye on you two tried to block your way but Jaehee quickly shoved them aside with her elbow,pushing them with such force. You could hear the calm Jumin now shouting through the microphone but you couldn't her what he was saying, your heart was beating fast. A few ‘party goers tried to separate you two from heading closer to the door but you saw Zen running in a dashing speed, he flung himself at the feet of the guest knocking them all out like bowling pins. Jaehee looked at Zen with a worried expression but Zen shouted encouraging you two to keep running. So you both did, Jaehee kept holding onto your hand as her other hand held onto her dress to keep her from tripping. Two large men stood in front of the grand halls exit door both of you slowed down, not knowing how to get past this obstacle. Out the corner of your eye you saw Yoosung stand with his girlfriend, you saw him look at you and Jaehee with a serious expression. It almost hurt you that he wasn't trying to help you two, but the emotion didn't sink in, Rain pushed Yoosung into the guards. He tripped over the large guards causing him to tumble onto each other, this gave you both the window you needed as you rushed past the doors. You heard Jumin shout it out through the grand hall

 

“Let her go!”

   

     

You tried running through the halls but you could here fast feet running after you two. Your felt as though your shoulder was going to be dislocated from the strong pull. You and Jaehee were crushed into a small corner and all you could see was a large figure covering you both from being spotted. You both kept you breathing quiet holding onto each other and your mouths. Once the hallway seemed quiet again the large figure stepped out and allowed you two to move outside, It was him. He looked dapper in his strange outfit, his red vest matching the color of his hair. Jaehee was the first to speak but what she said surprised even you

“Saeyoung! Thank you so much” she breathed with tears about to leave her sweet eyes. “I didn't know what- I um i’m sorry i must have. Did I just call you…” Jaehee held her head again in confusion you wrapped her arms around her shoulders trying to ease her down. He laid a hand on Jaehee’s bare back earning a glare from you but he completely ignored it simply trying to sooth his friends pain.

“It’s okay Jaehee, I go by many names” he said “honey, love, babe, jiggly”

This made her laugh and you thought the angels blessed you with her. Her cheeks were stained with stressed tears and you quickly tried wiping them away.

“Jaehee please no don’t cry” you tried to soothe her

 

“I’m sorry I...Just don’t know why i’m...remembering these things” she said inbetween sobs.

Your chest tightened with fear and guilt. He didn't make any move to further the conversation on that note, he dug into his pocket and pulled out a set of keys. He gave them to jaehee and folded them into her hand. He then grabbed ahold of both of your shoulders, his nails dug into yours.

“Go you two” he said “i’ll try to distract them for as long as I can” you and jaehee both nodded at him and then quickly ran straight down the hall. You quickly turned around and saw him looking straight at you with a blank stare with his hands buried deep in his pants pockets. As you both started to run again you could hear people begin to shout behind you Jaehee almost tripped on her dress from being surprised, you almost certainly knew that jummin choose that dress to restrict her movements, that and other things. You quickly ducked underneath her and tucked her legs above your arm, she understood what you were doing in an instant and wrapped her arms around your neck. You began to carry her bridal style as you kicked off your heels and began to run faster to reach the elevator. You tried to drown out the shouts and the commotion behind you two as you entered the elevator and the doors closed behind you. You slid down onto the floor with Jaehee still in you arms, you both fell with a loud thud. You breathed heavily as you tried to catch your breath from the excessive running. You didn't know if Jaehee was covered in sweat or if her cheeks were still wet with tears. You fell backwards when the elevator opened up again with Jaehee still seated on your lap. As you laid on the cold concrete of the upper garage you looked around the upside down looking cars.

 

“Which one do you think is his?” you asked still lying on the ground. Jaehee stood up and looked at the keys in her hand. She gave you a slight shrug as you picked yourself up from the ground, you saw Jaehee click on one of the buttons on the set of car keys. You looked around and you saw a very nice looking silver one open it’s doors vertically up, it looked so much better not crashed by Jumin’s hands. You both entered the car and attempted to close the strange doors. Jaehee started the car engine the smooth sound of the ignition to the movements in the engine was enough to send you to sleep. Jaehee pulled out of the garage and drove sickeningly fast down the ramps. She kept her eyes on the road as you kept looking around the streets bright lights, It was strangely quiet. You two kept driving throughout the night never stopping until the sun started to hit the horizon, by then you two were forced to stop near a vacant beach as the car finally ran out of it’s magical Zen paid gas.

You both walked hand in hand towards the grey blue waves of the beach, the sand was a dull blonde color. Jaehee tugged at her black dress as she let her heels drop into the sand.

 

“Help me out of this ridiculous thing” she said. You helped her untie the tight dress and stripped her out of it. You couldn't help but blush at the sight of her matching underset, they were a dark blue and lacey, a terrible thought crossed your mind.

 

“He didn't-” you began but she cut you off

 

“Everything i’m wearing was in a box Mr. Han had given me to wear to the party” she said in a monotone voice. “He told me he wouldn't let me enter the hall if I didn't follow what he said”

You stared straight into her eyes and saw a dull color in her once vibrant orbs. She looked down at the beautiful dress and began to bundle it up into a ball in anger. She ran closely to the ocean waves still only her matching  bra and panties and threw the black dress in the water. You both sat in the sand as you saw the dress floated farther and farther away. You wrapped her around one of Saeyoung’s sweater that he had in his back seat. She pulled you into a tight hug when you both couldn't see any sign of the damn dress. You loved her, you cherished her, and you thought that was enough reason to keep resetting her life. As long as you two could stay together forever, you thought it was reason enough. You loved her and didn't she love you too? You felt her tears fall onto your bare back as her lips trembled, and you heard it as clear as day.

 

“Let me go"

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally inspired by the reset theory the fandom made but I also took inspiration from the actual Theoretical physics. In simple terms it pretty much talks about how if you did actually go back in time to sort of 'reset' want you did in a past 'route' you actually die in that supposed universe, and each time you keep resetting your pretty much bringing all those past universes into one huge cluster mess, Pretty much everyone eventually is clashed with their one timeline. Yup! isn't science fun?


End file.
